The test of love
by SunnySammie
Summary: (Heero x Relena) Heero realizes his love for Relena, but is he too late in expressing it? (This fic will NOT have a sad ending!)


Just a short Heero + Relena Fic based around a poem. It may seem rather depressing, however, I'm working on a second part at the moment. It will have a nice ending I promise ^.^ Plz R/R!!! 

The test of love

__

Poem: The final Journey

By: 'Me' Sunny Sammie

The bullet pierced Relena's liver; She gasped and fell to the ground. A sharp pain ran up and down her body causing a fit of tremers. Quatre the first to reach her gathered her up into his arms; tears streamed down his face. "Relena hold on" "Heero!" "Do not fret dear Relena he will come." Relena smiled weakly then all was black.

White… Relena tried to sit up but the pain was too much. What happened were was she? "Your awake" Relena slowly turned her head towards the voice. Quatre and Duo looked down at Relena with concern. Relena looked around everything was white roof, walls, floors and even the sheets that covered her were white. Relena turned back to Quatre and Duo confused "Where am I, What happened?" Quatre's eyes soften even more "Don't you remember someone tried to kill you, and you were shot," Suddenly the event replayed in her mind the loud bang, the sharp pain, the blood and the screaming. Quatre interrupted her thoughts. "Your at the hospital at the moment…To…to tell you the truth Relena it doesn't look good, but don't give up you hear, you must fight we…we still need you." Relena grabbed Quatre's hand "Heero! Is he coming?" Quatre nodded "Yes he should be here soon." Relena relaxed suddenly she felt weak as if… as if her life was draining away. She began to close her eyes, she felt so tired. No! Relena forced her eyes open she mustn't sleep; she must fight…fight for her life, fight like she did for peace. They still needed her the colonies, the people on Earth, the Gundam pilots and…Heero. I must live for them, for Heero.

__

As I lay here on my death bed 

Waiting for my last breath to draw near.

I cling tight to the thin tread of life

Willing myself to live.

It was creeping up on her, she could feel it, and she no longer felt the pain. Tears began to run down her face, she didn't want to die. There was so much for her to do still. Sure she had to die one day, but why now she was still young, she still had things to live for. What had she done to deserve this? _Please don't let me die, not until Heero arrives _Relena prayed to herself, _Heero hurry please I don't know how much longer I can hold on._ Just then as if to answer her pray Heero stormed in followed by Trowa and Wufei. Heero quickly walked to the bed placing a bunch of bright flowers he had brought on the bed side table and knelt beside the bed grabbing Relena's hand, giving her strength and hope. "Relena are you alright?" Relena smiled weakly "I am now, oh Heero thank-you for coming" Heero let go of Relena's hand and wiped away the tears. "If only I had been there, then this would not have happened." Heero felt a hand on his shoulder he turned slightly and looked up find himself face to face with Duo. "Heero can we talk with you outside for a second?"

__

I do not feel pain as death creeps closer. 

Only fear of what's to come

I wish not to die

But like everyone else, 

I also must take this journey.

Heero nodded stood up and silently headed towards the door, looking back as he exited the room. Relena looked so peaceful lying there, and so afraid. He wanted to run back to her side and comfort her. Why her? What did she do to deserve this? Heero felt so angry, whoever did this to her would pay dearly. Heero stepped out closing the door behind him leaving Relena alone in silence. Fear wrapped itself around Relena refusing to let go. _What will happen to me when I die is there really a life after death? How did she end up here, what path did she take to lead her here._ Relena began to shuffle though her memory of her life; she had had a good life, living around people who loved her and whom she had loved back. Relena shook her head why was she talking in past tense. She was having a good life, she was living around people who love her, the Gundam pilots even though most would not admit it, if they did not love her then why were they here…Heero…he loves her didn't he. Yes Heero does, the look in his eyes, the way he looks at her tells all. Is this how they would think of her, would she become just a memory? Will they talk about her in past tense? _Remember that Relena she was a nice girl. _Relena turned and looked at the flowers, so bright and colourful in this white room. "No I don't want it to happen like that, I don't want to be some one who once was."

__

And as I lie here all alone I wonder;

What will become of me when I'm gone?

I do not wish to be just a memory, 

Of some one who once was.

And I do not wish to be talked about in past tense.

"What's going to happen now?" Relena continued to talk to the flowers "What will happen to the people of the colonies and of earth? Will they continue to fight for peace that I have been striving for? Will they forget me along the way? Will I just become but a flickering light in their mind? And…and the pilots what would become of them, will they cry for me when I die or…or" Fear wrapped around her tight making it hard for her to breathe, "or will they too forget me and go on with their lives?"

__

Also I wonder what will happen to the people I love.

Will they cry or will they go on with life,

As if it never happened

As if I never existed?

"Relena" Heero entered the room interrupting Relena's little chat with the flowers. Relena turned from the flowers and looked at Heero his eyes were slightly red and moist, had he been crying? Heero walked to the bed and sat on the edge looking down at Relena. He could not hold them back any longer his throat was beginning to hurt. Tears streamed down his face, Relena felt Heero's tears splatter onto her face and her heart skipped a beat he was…he was crying for her. Using all the strength she had left Relena sat up and took Heero's face into her hands. She looked deep into his eyes if she was going to die this was the last thing she wanted to see. Relena looked around the room looking all the pilots in the face all of them were crying. Lastly her eyes rested on the flowers so colourful making the room look cheery. Relena sighed with content they were beautiful, almost as beautiful as… Relena turned back to Heero and smiled.

__

Finally with all the strength I have left.

I sit up and take one last look around,

Taking in as much as I can

This here; my cheery room,

Is the last memory of life I have.

Relena swayed slightly she was losing the battle very quickly soon she would be too weak to even keep her eyes open. "Heero" Relena whispered "will you do something for me?" Heero nodded he would do anything for her "Yes, What is it you want?" Relena closed her eyes and released Heero's face "Hold me" gently Heero wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him pushing away the fear that had engulfed Relena. She sighed "Heero don't forget me" Heero tightened his grip "How could I forget you, you gave me a reason to live."

__

And then at last I'm satisfied, turning my head to death.

It's time to go at last,

Death holds out its hand

Without hesitation I take it,

Willing to end this life at last.

Relena felt warm and safe in Heero's arms. Nothing bad could reach her while he held her, nothing no sorrow or pain. She felt peaceful and happy in his arms, she wanted to stay like this forever, but forever was a long time and she did not have forever. "Heero, I…I love you" Heero pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes "And I love you, Relena," he leant forward and kissed her "I give you my heart and a promise to take with you, I promise to find a way to bring you back" Relena smiled "and I believe you will, Heero my love." Heero pulled her close once more, he felt Relena take her last breathe and then felt her body go limp in his arms but he did not let go he sat there holding her close for the rest of the day sobbing into her hair. Vowing to bring her back….

Some how he would find a way.

__

Its hand was not icy, like people say.

And death is not ugly or scary, but it is beautiful.

Almost as beautiful as life.

For no longer will I feel pain and sorrow, only peace and happiness.

By Sunny Sammie

More of my work will be found at my friend's site. (Fanart too.) www.angelfire.com/gundam/terminal/index.html. Please sign a review I luv hearing from my viewers! ^.^


End file.
